


Impromptu

by mlmbana



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, idk how to tag lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmbana/pseuds/mlmbana
Summary: The day before ONF were set to make their debut, Changyoon is woken up in the middle of the night.





	Impromptu

“Hey, Changyoon, wake up.”

The voice cut through the cloudy haze of sleep that enveloped Changyoon’s mind, but even then it he could hear the familiarity. Slowly he was drawn towards the surface of the haze, other senses kicking in and finally, his eyes fluttering open.

His surroundings were cloaked in the dark of the night, and he could only just make out the figure crouched down beside his bed. With a muffled groan, he rubbed his dry and probably bloodshot eyes, struggling to prop himself up on his elbow.

“Mmm Minseokie?” He mumbled as he exhaled, running his hand through his hair, giving up when his fingers got caught in a knot. “Wha-sa matter?” He wet his flaky lips, blinking rapidly to try and adjust to the lighting. “Ev-thing okay?”

“Ah… I probably shouldn’t have woken you up, it’s – it’s kinda silly.” Minseok whispered in reply, he couldn’t see him clearly but he imagined that he had averted his gaze to the ground, as he usually did when he felt awkward.

“Nah, it’s okay, what wrong? Here, come an’ tell me.” With a yawn Changyoon moved over in his bed to make some more room. He lifted the comforter up and patted the bed in invitation.

After a moment of hesitation Changyoon felt the mattress next to him dip down as Minseok climbed in, cold feet brushing against his leg which made him jump. Minseok quickly shifted his legs away from his and turned onto his side, facing Changyoon.

“There. Now we’re all nice and cosy, rugged up _just_ right – perfect for talking.” Changyoon stated, eliciting a small laugh from Minseok who still wasn’t meeting his gaze.

At this point in time he really couldn’t figure out what Minseok might want to talk about, at least not something that would make him act so oddly self-conscious and shy. Minseok wasn’t shy, out of the whole group he was probably the most confident. When he talked he sounded like he knew everything about the subject, typical of an only child really. He was usually the one who was comforting Changyoon when he was upset about a bad end of month evaluation or he was missing his Mom. Usually it was like Minseok was Changyoon’s elder, so the fact that he was coming to Changyoon for comfort really worried him.

They lay there for a few minutes, the silence so strong that Changyoon was afraid to shift in the bed in fear of the springs creaking. He waited another minute, just in case he was working himself up to it. When it passed by without event he sighed internally, Minseok wasn’t going to bring it up without a bit of prying on Changyoon’s part.

“So, uh, what did you wanna talk about?” He asked quite bluntly in what he hoped sounded like a soft, inviting voice. He threw his arm comfortably over Minseok’s waist and moved a little closer, a small smile on his face.

Minseok’s eyes flickered up to look at him before retuning back to their down set position.  

“Well, uh, you promise you’re not gonna laugh or anything?” Minseok asked with an uneasy chuckle, pulling his knees up towards his chest.

“Why would I laugh! Do you really think I’m that sort of person, huh?” Changyoon tried to lighten the mood and poked Minseok’s side lightly. The younger boy giggled and squirmed around before settling down again, the mood a bit lighter.

“Well,” Minseok’s eyes rose slowly to meet Changyoon’s, the smile had disappeared from his features and was replaced with an expression of uttermost seriousness that made Changyoon’s anxiety take a tight hold on his chest.

“Do you, um, do you think I can actually do this?”

Changyoon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean? Do what?”

“You know, like… Debut and be an idol, all that stuff.” Minseok replied, that self-consciousness overcoming him once again, eyes flickering down anxiously.

“Of course you can!” Changyoon exclaimed, even more surprised by this question. He tightened his grip around his waist and moved his other hand to rest under Minseok’s head and he gently brushed his newly dyed hair off his forehead. “You’ve trained so hard, you know the choreography and lyrics for all our songs backwards, plus you’re a great public speaker, right?” He gave him a bit of a squeeze, making Minseok chuckle again. “Right?”

“Well, yeah but...”

“But what?” Changyoon asked almost enthusiastically. Was this really what Minseok was upset about?

“But,” Minseok’s voice cracked and Changyoon immediately froze. Was he… was he crying? “But what if I’m too u-ugly to do this?” he managed to finally stutter out.

Changyoon’s heart dropped to the pits of his stomach. He couldn’t believe that he’d just asked him that. A deep feeling of sorrow overcame him thinking of the implication of his words and he felt tears prick behind his eyes, but he couldn’t cry. Not here, not now - this wasn’t about him. Minseok had consoled him countless times, and now it was his turn to return the favour.

“Why would you think that Seokie, huh?” He pulled the younger boy closer so his forehead was resting against his shoulder. At this Minseok started to cry harder, his weak attempt at hiding it completely abandoned. Changyoon simply stroked his hair comfortingly as a frown fixed itself on his face. He moved his hand under the covers and began to rub large circles on his back.  

Changyoon’s heart felt like it had just shattered.

“You’re so handsome though, is all. I don’t understand how you could’ve gotten it in your head that you’re ugly, it’s just not true.”

“I-I’m not handsome t-though.” Minseok sniffled. Changyoon could feel the tears soaking through his shirt but he didn’t care in the slightest. He didn’t care that he was beginning to feel too hot due to the heat radiating from Minseok’s body either. He took in a deep, silent breath and let it out steadily  through his nose.  

“Hey, look at me, huh?” Changyoon gently moved his head off his shoulder with both hands and adjusted it so they were facing each other straight on. Minseok’s eyes were swollen and puffy. He gently wiped away a fresh tear with his thumb before stroking his cheek in one slow motion. Another sob wracked Minseok’s small frame and he began to shake slightly. Changyoon was even more worried now, he’d never seen Minseok like this before. He drew his lip in with his teeth and bit it hard, desperately trying to thing of the right words to say.

“Now, I want you to listen to me and remember every word I’m about to say, alright?” Minseok nodded as he sniffled, trying his best to get himself under control. “There are people out there who are gonna say mean things on the internet, that’s just how it is. People are mean on the internet all the time because they don’t have to face any consequences, you know? But those people are also really stupid and have absolutely _no_ idea what they’re talking about.” Minseok laughed at this, rubbing his eye with his fist. “You know whose opinion does matter?” Minseok shook his head lightly. “Yours. But right now, you seem a little unsure of your opinion, am I right?” He nodded meekly and met Changyoon’s eyes, the tears had seemed to have slowed, if not stopped.

“Okay, that’s fine! It’ll take a while for you to feel better about yourself, and that’s okay, it takes time. But until then, I wanna be that annoying voice in your head that’s like ‘ah why are you thinking that you’re wrong ahhh’ whenever you’re being mean to yourself.” Changyoon said the latter in a comically high voice, and he got a proper laugh from Minseok this time. Aha, he was doing something right!

“And remember I’ve never lied in my entire life, not once!” He stated and Minseok kept laughing. Changyoon smiled gently as a surge of affection towards the younger overcame him. “You are _so_ handsome, good looking, whatever you wanna call it. When you’re dancing you look so cool! No joke, I wish I was as good as you at dancing. And you know what else you are? Cute. Probably the most adorable person I’ve ever met actually, and I’m sure literally everyone who knows you would agree. In fact, I’ll start a survey tomorrow.” Minseok hit his chest lightly as his face broke out in a wide grin. “And you have the most dazzling smile! Almost too bright for me to look at sometimes, but if I didn’t look, I’d miss out on seeing it, right? And that’d suck. But to end my speech which, will be an inspiration to all, your appearance doesn’t mean shit in comparison to who you are as a person. Like, it’s nice to feel attractive, but if you have the personality of some asshole who thinks he’s the best thing that’s ever blessed this planet, then what’s even the point.”

Minseok giggled and wiped the few remaining tears off his cheek. “Changyoon you’re seriously too much.”

“Ah ah ah, I’m not finished yet!” Without warning Changyoon pulled Minseok’s head forward and placed a kiss against his forehead, making a loud smacking noise as he moved away. “There! Now I’m finished.” 

Minseok laughed loudly as he wiped his arm against his forehead, eyes all crinkled up sweetly. “Was that really necessary?”

“Of course? That’s how I end every therapy session, it’s not the same if I don’t.”

“How many therapy sessions have you led before?”

“Including this one?” Minseok nodded. “If you add it all up…. One.”

“This one?”

Changyoon smiled widely. “Yes.”

 Minseok huffed dramatically and dropped his head onto the pillow.

He laughed as he watched the younger boy, smile still on his face. In a quieter, more serious voice he asked, “Do you feel any better is the important thing?” He propped himself up on his elbow again to see Minseok better.

“Well, yeah, I do.” Minseok admitted, turning his head to look up at him.

“Then mission accomplished! Now, we should probably get some sleep, tomorrow’s a big day for all of us.”

“Yeah, we probably should.” Minseok agreed. He moved to get out of the bed but Changyoon grabbed his shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re going? What if you get upset again? Thoughts all trapped in that pretty head of yours.”  Minseok sighed, although Changyoon did spot the small smile on his face as he moved back and settled down into the mattress.

It wasn’t long until Changyoon found his mind clouding again, sleep slowly encompassing his senses. He could feel his mind beginning to run off when it was interrupted by the same voice that woke him up.

“Thank you Changyoon.”

“You’re welcome Minseokie.” He replied, voice probably slightly slurred as it came out of his mouth. A few more minutes passed before Minseok spoke again.

“I love you.”

Changyoon smiled and pulled Minseok closer to him again.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this is my first attempt at a fic so any constructive criticism is welcome! I love soft Changyoon and Minseok it's my weakness
> 
> If you enjoyed reading feel free to leave kudos / comment I'd really appreciate it as a beginner lol


End file.
